LC displays are commonly used in various kinds of electronic apparatus, such as portable radios because of their relatively low current consumption and small size. However, under certain conditions, LC displays may require means for lighting the characters being displayed. Reduction in the size of portable radios, also reduces the space available for LC displays and among the most space-consuming components of LC displays are the means used for lighting the displays. Therefore, it is highly desirable to reduce the size of those lighting means while maintaining acceptable lighting for the display.